The subject matter herein relates generally to a cable assembly that is configured to electrically interconnect different electrical components, such as connector modules and cable connectors.
At least some types of communication cables have at least one insulated conductor and a drain wire (also referred to as a grounding wire) that extend alongside each other for the length of the cable. The insulated conductor(s) and the drain wire may be surrounded by a shielding layer that, in turn, is surrounded by a cable jacket. The shielding layer includes a conductive foil that, along with the drain wire, functions to shield the insulated conductor(s) from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and generally improve performance. The cables may have a foil-in configuration, wherein the conductive foil faces radially inward, or a foil-out configuration, wherein the conductive foil faces radially outward. The cable jacket, the shielding layer, and the insulation that covers the conductor(s) may be removed (e.g., stripped) at a terminating end of the cable to expose the conductor(s). The drain wire may be mechanically and electrically coupled to a ground ferrule or other shield at the terminating end using, for example, an insulation displacement connector (IDC) termination.
However, communication cables similar to the above may have some undesirable qualities. For example, when attempting to electrically couple the drain wire to a ground ferrule, it may be challenging to control or manipulate (e.g., bend) the drain wire so that the drain wire is properly positioned for terminating to the ground ferrule. In addition, the conductive foil at the terminating end of the cable may be cut or torn when the cable is stripped or when the drain wire is bent to position for terminating. The resulting tear in the foil may increase electromagnetic radiation emission/susceptibility at the terminating end. Such tears in the conductive foil may also cause an unwanted change in impedance at the terminating end.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication cable that provides effective EMI shielding at relatively low cost.